scontrodiciviltafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Categoria:Personaggi principali
Amedeo Amedeo è il personaggio accusato dell'omicidio del Gladiatore. Tutti gli altri personaggi danno un testimonio su Amedeo e ogni testimonio è seguito per un ululato da lui. L'origine di Amedeo rimane un gran mistero,giacché quasi tutti gli altri personaggi pensino che lui sia un italiano dal sud. "Amedeo è il mio unico amico a Roma, anzi, è più di un amico, e non esagero se dico che gli voglio bene come a mio fratello Abbas."- Parviz, p. 12. "Adesso volete sapere tutto su Amadeo, e cioè iniziare la cena direttamente con il dessert?" - Parvis, pp. 16 "Nessuno può togliermi il Chianti dalle mani, tranne Amedeo, L'unico che osi tirarmi fuori dall'inferno della tristezza"(19). -Parviz "Amedeo è come un bel porto da cui partiamo e a cui ritorniamo sempre" -Parviz, p.22 "Amedeo non si è macchiato del sangue del Gladiotore" (31). "...il signor Amedeo è il solo che non usa l'ascensore in questo palazzo per rispetto alla sottoscritta, perchè ha capito quali problemi ricadono sulle mie spaalle ogni volta che si scassa." -Benedetta, p. 45 "Il signor Amedeo è un italiano diverso dagli altri: non è fascista, voglio dire non è razzista che odio gli stranieri come quello stronzo di Gladiatore che ci disprezzava e umiliava tutti." - Iqbal (61) "Il signor Amedeo è buono come il succo del mango" (65) -Iqbal Durante una conversazione con Iqbal sul razzismo, gli ha risposto che "il razzista è in contrasto come gli altri perché non li crede al suo livello, mentre il tollerante tratta gli altri con rispetto...'il razzista non sorride'...è proprio giusto quel proverbio arabo che dice: 'Chi non ha non dà'" (70). "la verità secondo lui è una catena che ci trasforma in schiavi" (108). -Antonio Parviz Mansoor Samadi Parviz è un rifugiato di Shiraz: "Io sono un rifugiato, non un immigrato" (24). Nell’Iran aveva una famiglia—sua moglie, Zeinab e i sui quattro bambini, Shadi, Said, Surab e Omar—e un ristorante, ma ha dovuto lasciare tutto per salvare la sua vita. Ama i piccioni e dar a loro da mangiare: : "Ho preso l'abitudine di sedermi tutti i giorni vicino alla fontana di fronte all'ingresso della chiesa di Santa Maria Maggiore per dare il mangime ai piccioni o per piangere. Nessuno può togliermi il Chianti dalle mani, tranne Amedeo, l'unico che osi tirarmi fuori dall'inferno della tristezza" (19). Secondo lui, beve molto il Chianti perché manca la sua famiglia e Shiraz. Il Chianti lo aiuta a spegnere “il fuoco della nostalgia” (19). La cucina iraniana anche lo consola. Parviz ama preparare i vari piatti iraniani; per lui, la cucina è un luogo di tranquillità. Odia la pizza. Il suo unico amico a Roma è Amedeo. L’ha conosciuto a un corso gratuito d’italiano per gli immigrati di piazza Vittorio, insegnato per Stefania. Nonostante Stefania ha tentato di insegnare l’italiano a Parviz, lui non l’ha mai imparato. Però non sembra essere preoccupato perché come lui dice: “…non solo l’unico che non conosce l’italiano in questo paese. Ho lavorato nei ristoranti di Roma con multi giovani napoletani, calabresi, sardi, siciliani, e ho scoperto che il nostro livello linguistico è quasi lo stesso” (15). Shiraz Parviz viene da Shiraz, la sesta più grande citta in Iran. Questa citta è il centro economico d’Iran perché c’è un canale importante. C’è un scuola di medicina, e altre università che sono le migliori del paese. È una citta moderna che ha un areoporto oltre ad avere mezzi pubblici come i bus e i treni. La citta ha una grande popolazione islamica. Benedetta Esposito Benedetta è una portinaria napolitana che lavora a Roma. Lei è orgogliosa di essere napolitana e difendi gli steriotipi che vengono associati con le persone dal sud. I pensieri di Benedetta dimostra anche il scontro tra gli immigranti e gli italiani. Non crede che Giulio Andreotti era un mafioso, ma un vero signore, un vero cattolico che non si perde mai una messa. Benedetta non crede neanche che Amedeo è forestiero. Pensa che il problema di criminalita sia perche tutti i lavoratori immigrati prendono i posti e lasciono i figli italiani disoccupati e poveri. Lei ha trovato il Gladiatore, Lorenzo Manfredini, morte nell'ascensore in un bagno di sangue. Pensa che il assassino sia Parviz, perchèè sempre ubriaco e perchè quando si chiama lui "guaglio" risponde con una parolaccia in albanese che vuol dire cazzo, "merci." Lei pensa che Amedeo è italiano, che Parviz èalbanese, che Maria Cristina è filippina, e che Iqbal è pakistano e non crede niente altro. "Guaglio è la parola preferita di Benedetta." -Parviz, p. 17 "Io sono un'ammiratrice di Toto, non me ne perdo neanche uno dei suoi film e me li ricordo tutti a memoria, E' l'unico che mi fa ridere pure quano sto triste."-Benedetta p. 41 "Io no sono razzista, ma questa e` la verita`!" -Benedetta, p. 51 "Parliamo della portiera Benedetta che non la smette di fare la stronza per darmi fastidio." - Parvis, pp. 30 Iqbal Amir Allah caratteristiche È bengalese, ma Benedetta si chiama "O'Pachistano!" È un musulmano, ma non "un vero musulmano" come Abdu. Non può credere che il signor Amedeo è un ricercato o che Amedeo non è un italiano. Lui è il proprietario dell'alimentari di via Marmora. Bendetta crede che lui "spaccica droga" (49) e così ha avuto i soldi per aprire l'attività. Amadeo nel secondo ululato spiega che fa parte di una cooperativa dei cinquanta bengalesi e con loro aiuto ha potuto aprire suo negozio. Iqbal si preoccupa per il suo nome e per i nomi dei suoi figli. Lui ha paura di perdere il nome dei suoi antenanti. "Il nome di un essere umano è un elemento del suo essere, anzi, è una parte della sua anima." -Freud (Regina) Dopo una conversazione con Iqbal su sua moglie che non parla italiano, Amedeo le ha proposto (a Stefania) di organizzare corsi d'italiano per donne bengalesi. citazioni "Il signore Amedeo è un italiano diverso dagli altri: non è fascista, voglio dire non è un razzista che odia gli stranieri come quello stronzo di Gladiatore che ci disprezzava e umiliava tutti." "Amedeo è un cliente ideale: paga in contanti, e non ho scritto il suo nome sul quadernetto dei debittori." Pensa che "i pakistani meritino di morire come i giapponesi durante la Seconda guerra mondiale." "Non so dove di strovi adesso, però sono siguro di una cosa: il signor Amedeo non è un immigrato né un criminale." "Quando vedo una mela marcia la isolo subito dal resto delle mele, perché, se la lasciassi al suo posto, tutte le mele si rovinerebbero. Perché la polizia non si comporta con fermezza con gli immigrati delinquenti?" Elisabetta Fabiani Elisabetta é una donna anziana, vedova, senza famiglia, che non si fida degli immigrati e con forti opinioni politiche. Lei è ossessionata con il suo cane Valentino e le piacciono i cani piú degli immigrati. Pensa che l’Italia non abbia bisogno degli immigrati perché si possono allenare i cani a fare tutto quello che fanno gli immigrati. "Lo stato italiano deve rimanere al mio fianco." "Sono sola senza Valentino, non posso vivere senza di lui." "Non sono forse una buona cattolica che assolve i suoi doveri religiosi come si deve?" "Credo che Amedeo sia vittima di un rapimento." "Elisabetta ha pianto assi per la perdita di Valentino, tanto che tutti hanno pensato che fosse morto suo figlio Alberto."-Benedetta, p 51-52 "Se i sospetti della portiera napoletana sul coinvolgimento dei cinesi nel rapimento di Valentino risulteranno veri, allora il minimo che le autorità italiane potranno fare per dimonstrarmi solidarietà sarà di interrompere le relazioni diplomatiche con la Cina e sbattere i proprietari dei ristoranti inesi in galera. No, questo è poco, bisogna cacciare la Cina dall'Onu e imporle l'embargo. no, anche questo non mi soddisfa. Bisogna dichiarare la guerra alla Cina." (77) (Regina)] "La nostra vicina di casa Elisabetta Fabiani è dipendente da due cose: l'amore per i cani e il thriller" (84). -Amedeo "“È indubbio che il cagnolino abbia riempito la sua vita dopo la morte del marito e la partenza dell’unico figlio. Valentino non è un semplice cane, ma un vero compagno che la protegge dalla solitudine.”- Amedeo (86-87) Maria Cristina Gonzalez Maria é una badante peruviana senza il permesso di soggiorno che lavora tutto il giorno, ogni giorno con l'eccezione di domenica quando é libera per otto ore, da mezzogiorno fino a mezzanotte. É rimasta incinta piú volte, ma la gravidanza é sempre terminata in aborto. “Stefania ha ragione quando dice che Maria Cristina entrerà nel Guinness dei primati per il numero degli aborti subiti.” -Amedeo (100) “So che la Chiesa, il papa e i preti sono decisamente contrari all’aborto ma perché pensano solo al feto?...Di solito le donne gioiscono tanto quando rimangono incinte, invece io piango per la paura di perdere il lavoro, della povertà, del futuro, della polizia, di tutto."-Maria Cristina (89) "Ciò che mi importa veramente è diventare un'attrice famosa. A quel point chi oserà impedire alla signora Maria Cristina Gonzalez, magra bella madre di Amedeo jr, di usare l'ascensore?" (98) (Regina) "Ognuno di noi svuota nell corpo dell'altro la propria voglia, speranza, agnoscia, paura, tristezza, rabbia, odio e delusione, e questo lo facciamo in fretta come gli animali che hanno paura di perdere la stagione della fertilita`". (66) -Jazmin Secondo Amedeo: "Ho visto Maria Cristina alla stazione Termini insieme ai suoi connazionali e mi è sembrata felice,come il pesce che torna nel mare dopo una breve agonia lontano dall’acqua" (99) "Sono come una barca con le vele distrutte sottomessa all volontà delle rocce e delle onde" (92). "Voglio una casa, un marito e dei figli". (67) Jazmin Antonio Marini Antonio è un professore di storia alla Sapienza di Roma. Lui oddia Roma e la considera una città del sud. Secondo lui "l'unita d'Italia è stato un errore storico irrimediable"(106). Lui è anche fissato con i problemi del ascensore. Pensa che 'L'ascensore è un mezzo di civiltà. Aiuta a guadangnare tempo e a risparmiare gli sforzi, è importante quanto la metro e l'aereo' (109). Johan Van Marten Johan è uno giovane ragazzo svedese che viva nel palazzo di piazza Vittorio. Il suo sognio è di fare un film stile Neorealismo che parla del ascensore nel suo palazzo. "Ho dei sospetti sul giovane biondo che abitava con il Gladiatore nello stesso appartamento. È di sicuro una spia o un agente di qualche servizio segretto" - Parviz, p.27 "Non sono riuscito a convincere Parviz che Johan Van Marten non è una spia, ma uno studente olandese che studia cinema e sogna di restituire la gloria al Neorealismo facendo magari rinascere un De Sica o un Rossellini. Johan o il Biondo - come lo chiamano i condomini del palazzo - tenta di raccogliere informazioni sulla vita di Parviz, della portiera Benedetta, di Sandro, di Antonio Marini, di Elisabetta Fabiani, di Iqbal il benegalese e di tutti gli altri. Johan sogna di realizzare un film a piazza Vittorio in bianco e nero e di raccontare le loro storie" - Amedeo, p. 38 "Non c'è dubbio, viene dalla Svezia" - Benedetta, p. 43 Sandro Dandini Stefania Massaro Abdallah Ben Kadour Mauro Bettarini Il Gladiatore "Il signor Amedeo è un italiano diverso dagli altri: non è fascista, voglio dire non è razzista come quello stronzo di Gladiatore che ci disprezzava e umiliava tutti. Vi dico la verità: quel figlio di puttana ha avuto quel che meritava."-Iqbal (61)